Just Sunshine & Sweat
by BoxFullofCats
Summary: Zara enjoyed her infantry training, especially since it afforded her the opportunity to be outside in the sun (weather permitting) and the fresh air. No glitch prone service droids, no complaints that the food needed more flavor. Just sunshine and sweat. (One-Shot). Poe x OC. No spoilers. Not beta read. 2 of ? in series.


Like many, if not all, on the base that were officially in non-combat positions, Zara had the less official duty of being part of the Resistance Infantry. While the New Republic had the general backing up the public, thus more people to work with, the Resistance was generally undermanned so everyone from droid mechanics to kitchen staff were required to training in an infantry position. They had do to checks on their blasters, to make sure they were in proper working order, as well as knowing how to shoot and aim. Then there were drills and physical training to keep up their reflexes and strength.

Zara enjoyed it, especially since it afforded her the opportunity to be outside in the sun (weather permitting) and the fresh air. No glitch prone service droids, no complaints that the food needed more flavor. Just sunshine and sweat.

As much as she enjoyed all of it, what she enjoyed almost as much was taking a shower before having to return to her regular duties.

Yet, that would have to wait.

"Hey," a voice said as made her way back the barracks she was assigned to.

Zara supposed most people would have been surprised, but her friend could never seem to sneak up on her. She could just tell that it was her friend, Jessika Pava, was coming up behind her. Several months ago Zara had harbored a brief crush on the pilot. That changed when she found out that Jess was seeing someone else. It was a brief, not intense crush and the pilot never knew of it, so Zara never let it affect their friendship.

Though it did confirm that Zara did have a type. Pilots. Well, truth be told she had always had a type, ever since she was little.

"You nearly scared the life out of me, Jess!" Zara complained, though she knew the pilot missed the smirk on her face that would have told her otherwise.

Jess grinned, wearing a dressed down version of her ground uniform, believing that she had scared her friend. "Yeah, well, I was wondering if you were doing anything later."

"Aside of taking a shower and then serving everyone on this lovely base dinner? No, no plans, why?"

Jess groaned, "Why are you still in the kitchens? I keep telling you to transfer to be technician, programmer or mechanic. You'd do well in any of those positions."

Realizing her combat helmet was still on, Zara took it off and tucked it under her arm. "And I've told you, I've tried. I've got no formal training and no big recommendations from anyone higher up. I have been told that I'm back up, until such a need arrives where I could fill in anyone of those positions."

Despite what Zara thought most people thought, being the person to rehydrate food for base staff was not her life goal. It didn't matter if the Resistance was understaffed, they still preferred people that were trained for the jobs they were applying for or had someone with clout that could vouch that they could do the work.

"Zara?" a voice from the side of her.

She turned to see Poe on the ground doing push-ups. It was then that she realized she had been walking by where the pilots liked to work out. It was the reason why Jess had found her so quickly.

It was also Poe who just called out to her. "Wait, give me a second."

Zara watched as he finished counting out to his goal. She was sure that man should get a write up for indecent exposure while on base, or some nonsense, because by all the stars, that was it was. He in his orange flight suit, but he had rolled up the legs to his knees and was not wearing that top half properly, as it was rolled down and tied around his waist. Leaving his arms and torso exposed.

The aforementioned body parts glistened in the sun from his sweat. It was a mistake of hers to study how his body exactly worked. He wasn't just doing short little push-ups either. Poe went all the way up so his elbows nearly locked, then all the way back down. The grunts from the exertion the only indicator that this was actual work for him. Demonstrating just how perfectly a human's muscles worked in his forearms and biceps. Then she noticed his back, and saw just how smoothly everything was working there. Perfect working order.

"Makes you want to slide right under him, right?" Jess teased, clearly knowing what her friend was thinking.

Damn Jess, damn Jess for putting forth that image of herself underneath Poe. She'd fit perfectly. Makers, to have either of those arms on the side of her, his chest rising and falling above her as he worked his hips…

Zara dropped her helmet and it rolled away. Cursing she chased after it and when she turned to go back to Jess, and curse her some more, Poe was there, a friendly grin on his face.

And by all the holy and good religions out in the galaxy, those had to be the finest set of abominable muscles to have ever been seen or grace any living being in all of existence.

Seeing Jessika's shit eating grin, though, was enough to bring Zara back to reality. A little bit. She vowed then and there that if she ever had a chance to meet his parents she'd thank them wholeheartedly for creating him.

"What brings you out this way, Zara?" Poe asked, seemingly unaware that he was distracting the other pilots working out. Okay, he wasn't, but care should have been taken for those that innocently wandered by that weren't pilots.

Somehow she was able to get out, "Just heading back from infantry training," without choking or stuttering. She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"Doing anything later," he inquired, echoing Jessika's question from earlier.

"Zara says she has to report back to the kitchens," Jess supplied.

"Really?" Poe seemed a little put out at that.

Zara shrugged, "I don't _have_ to, but who else is going to keep things in line there?"

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Wait, so you technically have nothing going on later?"

"Technically I'm not assigned to anything later," she clarified, "but I've chosen to go back to my job to make sure things don't explode." Half naked men should not be allowed to look so pleased, Zara decided then, especially when they were Poe Dameron. "Sorry."

"That's just not going to do, Korrado. I order you to join us later." His face was serious, but the glint in his brown eyes was impish.

Zara was taken back, and looked to Jess for help. Jess could only offer her friend a shrug. "You order me?" It was an attempt at clarification, though she had heard and understood his meaning perfectly.

"I am a superior officer, so I am ordering you to come and have fun with us later. We're going to have a bonfire by the lake. It'll be fun, relaxing and someone else will do the cooking for a change."

Honestly, she thought her biggest problem had been trying to keep her gaze at the level of his eyes. How was she going to get out of this?

Wait. Get out of this? Was she truly going to reject an offer made by Poe to enjoy some frivolity?

Zara turned to Jess. "Are you going?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah, that what I was trying to get to earlier, before you got, uh, sidetracked."

The heat on her face was instant. Zara just hoped Poe didn't notice or at least chose not to comment on it. "Oh. Yeah, I'll be there."

Poe's grin was wide and put the kriffing sun to shame. "Good, I'll save you a spot on my ship, or speeder, depending on which one I take."

She couldn't help but return his smile. He say good-bye to them and went off to his quarters, presumably.

"What was I doing before?" Zara asked Jessika, though her eyes never left Poe's back.

Jess put her arm on Zara's shoulder and leaned on it, causing the other woman to tilt toward the pilot. "I think you're going to need to get ready for tonight. Maybe brush you hair –"

"And take a nice, long cold shower," she finished.

Jess couldn't help but smile, "You're not the only one."

For whatever reason, Zara had the distinct feeling that Jessika was not talking about herself.


End file.
